


Suckers

by orphan_account



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Her Name is Root, I hate Trump, Mini Fic, Person of Interest, Trump, blah, donald trump - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shaw ponders the implications of a racist, sexist, ableist, homophobic cheeto as president (he's already prez in here(gross)).





	

\---  
   "Root. Wake up." Shaw murmured, so as to wake the hacker gently.  
   "Huh, what sweetie? Everything okay?" Root turned around in bed and started to sit up. Shaw held her arm to keep her down, saying  
   "No, it's okay. I was just thinking." Root gave a little smile at thatand wiggled around a bit in bed to get more comfortable.  
   "Ooh, alright. Penny for your thoughts?" She quipped, moving her hand to rest on Sameen's waist, covered in sheep print pajamas. Root's gift. It was a very grumpy Shaw that accepted them when she realised she had nothing else to wear to bed in Root's apartment. But that's not what Shaw was thinking about at that moment.  
   "Have you thought about this election season?" Shaw asked. It was something that was bugging her, and she just wanted to know Root's take on the whole fuckery show. Root stuck her tongue out.  
   "Yeah... I think this just proves that humans are all rotten. Well.." Root paused here to roll her eyes. "Maybe just Americans." Shaw gave a small chuckle at that, and moved her hand to Root's face.  
   "I was thinking about how Trump is actually our president. Well, not really 'our' president..." Shaw stroked her thumb absentmindedly across Root's cheek.  
   "Because you're dead and I technically don't exist?" Root asked, unnecessarily. Shaw nodded.  
   "Yeah. That orange, tiny-handed man is actually..." Shaw paused, and a slow grin spread across her face. "Commander in Chief..." Root frowned.  
   "We're talking about someone who wants to nuke any country that doesn't speak English and isn't primarily white. I wouldn't say that's a good thing." Shaw's grin lessened a bit and she took her hand down from Root's face.  
   "I just remembered that means that he's technically the boss of the CIA now, that'll fuck them up. Suckers," Shaw let out a short bark of a laugh. "But that's not at all comparable to the damage he's doing to this country." Root gave Sameen a tiny smile, moving her hand to Shaw's shoulder.  
   "Hey. If it weren't for the Machine keeping me in check, I'd be so happy to assassinate him." Shaw chuckled, moving her hand to cover Root's. "However, She's telling me that there's an opportunity to shoot stuff tomorrow..." Shaw tilted her head forward a bit, and keeping her face stoic responded,  
   "Only if you let me get good guns this time." Root moved one of her legs to meet Sameen's and leaned closer.  
   "Only if you kiss me right now."  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> i hate trump and i hate the fact that ppl voted for him i mean the FUCK also un beta'd bcuz its 2 am and im tired ha


End file.
